I Can't Be Born Again
by Wingless Night
Summary: Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his new vessel and will stop at nothing to get him. Naruto made a promise to protect his friends, no matter what happens.
1. Who's Back?

_Heylos, everybody. Meh, this'll probably start out sucking and then get better in the end, because it IS my first fanfiction in AGES! I haven't written one since… I think the last time I updated was last summer. Almost an entire year. Heh… okay, off to the fanfic itself._

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, blood, guts, gore, fun fun….  
  
**Pairings**: NaruSasu… maybe others later.   
  
**Summary**: Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his new vessel and will stop at nothing to get him. Naruto made a promise to protect his friends, no matter what happens.   
  
**Information**:  
This takes place right after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Naruto convinced Sasuke to come back from Orochimaru. Ano…. I know it may not seem like it… but I really liked the part that I started the chapter with, and then I realized that my plot takes it as though its AFTER the entire "let's go follow sasuke" thing. . I'm a baka, I know…  
  
Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit  
Itai - Ow  
  
**Title: I Can't Be Born Again  
Prologue: Who's Back?**  
  
_By Kyuubi-chan_  
  
"Dobe…" Sasuke mutters as he watches his teammate yell at Kakashi for not teaching him Chidori. Kakashi's eye turns into a half-moon as he tells Naruto to concentrate chakra to his hand.   
  
Currently, Naruto was failing at that task.   
  
Sakura looked at her crush. "Thank you… for saving us, Sasuke-kun," she said softly.   
  
"Iie, that wasn't me who saved you," Sasuke murmured, his eyes looking at Naruto. "It was Naruto."  
  
Sakura looked at him in surprise and then shook her head. "Stop be so modest, Sasuke-kun, there's no way that…" she began before Sasuke cut her off.   
  
"Iie! It's true."  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto again, a small smile gracing her face. She sighed softly as she watched Sasuke walk off. Naruto was interesting, to say the least. She frowned slightly. But how was it that he had more power than Sasuke? He wasn't that strong… was he?  
  
Sasuke walked through the town of Konoha, his thoughts on his blonde teammate. How did he get that much power? He thought.   
  
**FLASHBACK** ((Kyuubi-chan says: I'm only shouting out the word flashback because I'm too lazy to write the way that it would normally appear. And I want to get this chapter finished soon so that I can begin working on Chapter 2))  
  
_Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had just been thrown into the tree next to him. "Hey, Naruto, you have to save Sakura no matter what. I know you can save her. You…" he began, then his eyes hardened with anger. "Never again." His voice was a low growl as he spoke. "If its just for a while, I'll be able to hold him in place… carry her and run… as far… and as fast as you can…once you've got her."  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice low with… was that admiration?  
  
"I've already lost everything once before! I don't ever want those dear to me to die before my eyes again!" He stood, looking at Gaara.   
  
Those dear to me… the words echoed in Naruto's head. An image of Sasuke saving him on their first mission entering his mind. Needles spilling his teammate's blood everywhere, just to save the fox-boy. Naruto was silent for a moment, and then stood up.   
  
"I get it…" he murmured, his voice not above a whisper.   
  
An image of Kakashi's half-moon eye and smile behind the mask appeared. "I don't let my comrades die," the jounin had said in the Wave Country.   
  
"Yeah, that's right…" the boy muttered again. Sasuke looked over at his teammate, questioning the boy with his eyes.   
  
"I thought he was strong 'cause he survived that solitude, fighting only for himself… because he was like me… because he lived feeling the same kind of lonliness and sadness I did…" His eyes were covered by the shadow of his forehead protector. Sasuke stared at him, eyes surprised.   
  
"But I was wrong… his strength isn't real… strength doesn't come from fighting alone… real strength is not what you have from only fighting for yourself…"  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice puzzled and quiet.  
  
Haku appeared in Naruto's mind, the angelic smile gracing the young boy's face. "Do you have someone who is special to you?" Haku had asked.   
  
Iruka had stopped the large shuriken when Naruto had been attacked by Mizuki. "When you have someone special to protect…" Iruka had told him.   
  
"You can become truly strong!" Naruto shouted. His eyes were glaring at Gaara, filled with a murderous intent.   
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He stared at the boy as waves of chakra gathered around him.   
  
"I WILL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!!" Naruto had screamed as he unleashed the chakra._  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't like him to dwell on one battle like this. Especially the battle in which Naruto had shown just how powerful he could be. Sasuke walked quickly to his house. What he needed was rest. That would disspell the blond's image from his head.   
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" someone yelled behind him. Gulping slightly, Sasuke turned around.   
  
The fangirls were back.   
  
He hurried even quicker to his home as they chased him, hoping that he could reach his house before they reached him. He hated having the group follow him around everywhere and wished that he could change that fact. But no matter what happened… even if Sasuke told the world… he would always be chased.  
  
While Naruto will always be hated, a sly voice said in the back of his head.   
  
Sasuke shook his head again.   
  
"Oi!" a voice yelled. Sasuke looked up. Naruto jumped down from a rooftop, landing next to him. "Teme…" the boy grunted.   
  
"Hn?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. "Did you say something… dobe?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. "ASSHOLE!"  
  
The fangirls behind them heard the last part.   
  
"Oh! Naruto's being mean to Sasuke again! Let's get him!" one of the girls yelled out. There were several in agreement with this. Naruto felt sweat gather on the back of his neck as he turned to find out how many girls were behind him.   
  
It was over thirty.   
  
"SHIMATTA!" he screamed as he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.   
  
Sasuke shook his head and continued home. At least they weren't after him anymore. He unlocked his front door and stepped into the old house. He had never moved out of the place where his Clan was slaughtered. To him, it was a constant reminder that he needed to kill Itachi.   
  
"Yo!" a voice said beside him. Pulling out a kunai, he slashed to the side as he was jumping away.   
  
"Itai!" the voice yelped.   
  
Looking at his attacker, Sasuke saw that it was none other than Naruto.   
  
"What are you doing here, Dobe?" he snapped. And how did you get away from those fangirls?   
  
"Teme… you're the one who asked me to come over yesterday!" Naruto snapped.   
  
"Nani…?" Sasuke said… then he remembered. Oh yeah… training.  
  
"Che… if you don't want me here, I'll leave," Naruto replied. He never stayed anywhere that he wasn't wanted.   
  
"Iie…" Sasuke muttered, a faint blush coming on his cheeks. He shook it off as Naruto stared at him with confusion in his baby blue eyes.   
  
Before anything else could be said, Kakashi appeared with a faint poof beside them.   
  
"Ah, good," he said. "Both of you are here. You have to come with me."  
  
"Doushite?" Naruto snarled.   
  
"Orochimaru is back. He wants Sasuke."  
  
_I think I'll end this here. Don't worry, I plan on updating once a week. Or something of that nature. Hopefully I'll be able to keep my promise.   
  
Please. Read and Review. Arigato-gozimasu!  
  
Kyuubi-chan_


	2. A New Roommate

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, blood, guts, gore, fun fun….oh yeah… and language…  
  
**Pairings**: NaruSasu… maybe others later.   
  
**Summary**: Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his new vessel and will stop at nothing to get him. Naruto made a promise to protect his friends, no matter what happens.   
  
**Information**:  
  
Forgot to add one thing in the last chapter. Sasuke and Sakura and the other genin don't know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune in Naruto. K?   
  
Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit  
Itai - Ow  
  
**Title: I Can't Be Born Again**  
  
_Recap of Prologue:  
  
"Ah, good," he said. "Both of you are here. You have to come with me."  
  
"Doushite?" Naruto snarled.   
  
"Orochimaru is back. He wants Sasuke."  
  
End Recap  
_  
**Chapter One: A New Roommate**  
  
_By Kyuubi-chan  
_  
"NANI?" Naruto and Sasuke yell at the same time. For once, they didn't glare at each other when their thoughts were on the same wavelength.   
  
Kakashi nodded, his eye serious as he looked at the two. "Yes," he continued. "Orochimaru has been spotted at a village not too far from here. We need to get Sasuke to someplace safe."  
  
"Where would that be?" Naruto asked. For once, he was completely serious. Not even a hint of the humor he normally had showed through. He was concerned. Kakashi inwardly smiled at that thought.   
  
"Your apartment," he answered with no hesitation.   
  
"Are you shitting me?" Sasuke asked. "Why the fuck would I want to stay at Dobe's apartment."  
  
"Don't call me 'dobe', Teme," Naruto shot back. The two glared at each other. One could feel the electricity run through the air.   
  
"Its only temporary," Kakashi told them seriously.   
  
"Still… my apartment isn't big enough for more than one person," Naruto retorted, hopefully.   
  
"It's been modified."  
  
"NANI?" Naruto yelled. Who had messed with his living space? Who had dared enter his home without his knowledge? When he voiced the questions, Kakashi smiled.   
  
"Tsunade-sama," he replied.   
  
"The old hag did it?" Naruto asked.   
  
Kakashi sweatdropped at Naruto's nickname for the current Hokage, but looked past it. "We have to leave, now," Kakashi remined them. "Sasuke get your stuff."  
  
Sasuke nodded, too angry to reply anymore and went to his room. He packed his things in his backpack and returned a short while later. This idea did not appeal to him at all.   
  
"Ne… Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was asking as Sasuke walked back in. "How long is 'temporary'?"  
  
"At least three months," the jounin replied with a grin.   
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto's mouths dropped.   
  
"THREE MONTHS?" they yelled.   
  
"Hai, hai," Kakashi replied. "Now, come on… I trust you two want to get settled before sundown."  
  
The two genin nodded, both planning ways to kill their sensei in their minds. They followed the jounin through Konoha until they reached Naruto's apartment. Kakashi turned to them.   
  
"I trust that I can leave you two here?" he asked.   
  
Naruto nodded.   
  
"Good, well, see you," he said and vanished with a poof  
  
As soon as he was gone, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So, Dobe, care to show me around?" he asked.   
  
Naruto nodded meekly. He showed the boy around his apartment. "This is the bathroom… and this is the living room… and this is the kitchen… this is my bedroom… and this is the closet…"  
  
After showing his rival around, Naruto decided to get himself some cup ramen. After all, nothing could cheer the boy up more than cup ramen. Therefore… well… he'd cheer up after the long, torturing three minutes it took to make the ramen.   
  
Sasuke just watched him sullenly from the table, not really caring anymore. He had seen how small Naruto's apartment was, and had been wondering where he was going to sleep. But that was a question for after Naruto got his food. Something told Sasuke that he needed the food right now.   
  
It took him a moment to realize that Naruto was trying to talk to him.   
  
"Hn?" he questioned, snapping out of his reverie.   
  
"Do you want anything to eat, teme?" Naruto asked, casually dropping the insult into his sentence.   
  
Sasuke nodded slowly. He might as well get used to this, although he didn't really want to.   
  
"All right, then," Naruto replied. He put more ramen on the stove and as soon as it was done, set two bowls on the table, one in front of Sasuke and then other in front of himself.   
  
"Itadakimasu!" the two said in unison before digging in.   
  
Sasuke was halfway done when Naruto was completely finished. "So, Dobe," the blue-haired boy asked. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"You can have my bed," Naruto replied. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Sasuke nodded slightly, looking angrily at his ramen. Why did he have to mooch off of Naruto for crying out loud. Anyone else was okay – but Naruto? That's just wrong. It was cruel and unusual punishment and the two would be living together… for a long time, it seemed.   
  
What's Kakashi getting at? Sasuke wondered as he ate another mouthful of Ramen. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Naruto staring at him intently.   
  
"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke snapped, without even realizing that perhaps he should be nice to his new host. After all, Naruto wasn't enjoying this predicament either.   
  
Naruto looked at him, startled, before staring at his lap. A faint blush crept over his features as he stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go set up the couch for me to sleep on," he finally spoke up after what seemed like an eternity.   
  
Naruto stood up and went to his bedroom. He re-emerged with his pillow and a blanket. Setting up camp on the couch, he sat on top of it, testing it for comfort. It would be the first time he slept on his couch. Thinking back, he wondered why he had a couch. It wasn't something that he needed. Shaking off the feeling, he lay back down, looking at the ceiling.   
  
Sasuke, after trying to finish the bowl of ramen, and realizing that he couldn't, gave up and took the bowl to the sink. He set it down and began to wash it when he heard Naruto's voice from the adjoining kitchen.   
  
"Don't bother, I'll get to the dishes later," the blonde told him.   
  
"I'll do them," Sasuke retorted. He didn't like the idea of doing nothing for his host while he was here. Even if his host was his obnoxious, but oh-so-cute rival.   
  
Wait a moment.   
  
Did he just think 'oh-so-cute'?  
  
Shaking his head, he continued to do the dishes, almost in a frenzy. He didn't even realize that Naruto had come up next to him until the boy's hand caught his wrist.   
  
"I said don't bother," the boy growled.   
  
Sasuke scowled back at Naruto. "Whatever, Dobe, I might as well do them since they're half done already," he snapped back.   
  
Naruto glared and then shrugged. "Suit yourself," he responded and then walked away.   
  
Sasuke stared after him. He could have sworn that his rival would have made a bigger deal out of it, like they always did when training. Sighing, he finished the dishes and walked past the couch to get back to Naruto's bedroom. The blonde was already fast asleep.   
  
Sasuke paused, looking at his new roommate. Naruto seemed so peaceful when he slept, not at all like the idiot he was when the fox-boy was awake. He made his way to the bedroom, opening it and looking around.   
  
It was mostly bare. The only pieces of furniture was the bed, the bedside table and a desk. Looking on the bedside table, Sasuke noticed a picture of Team Seven when they had just started out, and a more recent picture next to it. He looked closer, smiling to himself as he saw the poses.   
  
The first picture had Sakura in the middle with a broad grin on her face with Naruto on the right and Sasuke on the left. Kakashi stood behind them with his half-moon eye grin they had come to know so well. He had a hand on each of the boys. Naruto was giving his charming-yet annoying – grin whilst Sasuke was just glaring.   
  
The second frame was a more recent photo shot. Sakura was glomping Sasuke from behind, her grin on her face whilst Kakshi just stood by and watched. His nose was in Icha Icha Paradise, the perverted book he had read a thousand times. Naruto was grinning, with his normal happiness whilst Sasuke was glaring – yet again.   
  
This produced a small laugh from Sasuke, though he didn't realize it. The pictures made Team Seven look almost like a screwed-up, yet close family. Sasuke didn't know when he had first thought of his team like that – but he knew that they were his family now. And he didn't want to lose them to anyway.   
  
Slowly undressing, while his thoughts whirled in his head around Itachi, Orochimaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and his duty as an Avenger, Sasuke finally got into his pajamas… or should I say what he used to sleep in. He was in a pair of flannel boxers.   
  
Placing his forehead protector on his bedside table, Sasuke slipped inbetween the covers. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a yell from the living room.   
  
Jumping up, and grabbing a few kunai, Sasuke went to investigate the noise. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, he saw that there was no intruder. However, Naruto was thrashing about in his sleep, giving off whimpers and strangled yells alternatively.   
  
"GET AWAY!" Naruto screamed. He was tangled up in the blanket, struggling for freedom. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Sasuke, startled, watching his teammate thrash about a bit more before reality struck him. He ran over to his rival's side and tried to detangle the boy's limbs from the blanket.   
  
"Doushite… iie!" the boy shouted. His voice was hoarse, as though the screams were taking a lot out of him. "SASUKE! NO!"  
  
Sasuke's arms dropped to his sides at the sound of his name being called out. He looked at Naruto, eyes wide with surprise. He was tempted to let Naruto stay like this and find out why his name had been screamed out, but he couldn't just leave the boy like this – frightened and all.   
  
Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders, shaking the boy awake. "Naruto!" he shouted. "It's just a dream… wake up!"  
  
Naruto's baby blue eyes flew open. He looked at Sasuke and a flash of fear entered his face. He snuggled further into the couch, as though to escape the boy.   
  
This was definitely not the response that Sasuke had been expecting from the boy. He looked at Naruto with concern as the boy got his composure back.   
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Naruto snapped. "You should be asleep."  
  
"I would be if you hadn't been screaming in your sleep!" Sasuke snarled.   
  
"I wasn't screaming," Naruto mumbled, his cheeks reddening.   
  
Sasuke glowered. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.   
  
Naruto turned his back to the boy. "Nothin' of your concern," he muttered.   
  
"Fine, dobe," Sasuke said. "Just don't scream anymore. I need to get some kind of sleep if I'm gonna train tomorrow."  
  
Naruto didn't reply.   
  
Giving up on the boy – for now – Sasuke went back to Naruto's bedroom. He slid inbetween the covers and this time, went to sleep with no problem.   
  
Back in the living, Naruto wasn't having as much luck. He sat up, curling his legs under him and balling his fists. He hoped the boy hadn't heard anything about his dream. Hoped to any god there was that Sasuke didn't know about what plagued him so much.   
  
He scratched the back of his head. The dream had been bothering him for weeks now. He wasn't getting as much sleep as normal, but he felt that the entire thing would pass with time. Shaking slightly, Naruto looked up at the darkness, trying to peer through it to make out the ceiling.   
  
Something told him the nightmares weren't going to go away anytime soon.   
  
_Okay, that's all for Chapter One of I Can't Be Born Again. If anyone wants to know where the title came from, its from the Fruits Basket Opening Theme Song. It's a great Song… anyway… the lyrics are (in Japanese):  
  
Totemo ureshiikatta yo  
Kimi ga warai kaketeta  
Subete o tokasu hohoemi de  
Haru wa mada tookute  
Tsumetai tsuchi nunakatte  
Me buka toki o matte tanda  
Tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo  
Kinou no kizu o nokoshite itemo  
Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto  
Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo  
Dakedo kabatte wa yukerukara  
Let's Stay Together  
Itsumo  
  
And in English its:  
  
I was so happy  
When you smiled at me  
With a smile that melts everything away  
Spring is yet far away  
And the earth is still cold  
Was waiting for the first sprout to come out  
Although today is hard to bear  
Even when yesterday's scars remain  
If I work it out with a heart that wants to trust  
I can't be born again  
But I can change as I go on  
Let's Stay Together  
Forever  
  
So yeah, that's where the title comes from. I love this song so much. I can sing it too. And it sounds half-decent, neh?_


	3. No Sleep For Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Naruto obviously doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing on FANfiction.net, ne?  
  
**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, blood, guts, gore, fun fun….oh yeah… and language…  
  
**Pairings**: NaruSasu… maybe others later.   
  
**Summary**: Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his new vessel and will stop at nothing to get him. Naruto made a promise to protect his friends, no matter what happens.   
  
**Information**:  
  
Sasuke and Sakura and the other genin don't know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune in Naruto. K?   
  
Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit  
Itai - Ow  
  
**Title: I Can't Be Born Again**  
**Recap of Chapter One:  
**  
_He scratched the back of his head. The dream had been bothering him for weeks now. He wasn't getting as much sleep as normal, but he felt that the entire thing would pass with time. Shaking slightly, Naruto looked up at the darkness, trying to peer through it to make out the ceiling.   
  
Something told him the nightmares weren't going to go away anytime soon.   
  
_**End Recap  
**  
**Chapter Two: No Sleep for Naruto  
**_By Kyuubi-chan_  
  
The next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed. As he opened his eyes, he wondered where he was but the memories returned swiftly. He was at Naruto's. And currently, he was in Naruto's bed.   
  
A faint blush came across the stoic boy's cheeks at that thought. It was more embarrassment than anything else, though. Slowly, he sat up in bed, his mind wondering what was wrong with Naruto.   
  
He could still hear the boy's screams in his ears, could still see the fear in the boy's blue eyes. Sasuke sighed as he began to get dressed. He slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, trying to find what Naruto had for food around here.   
  
He wasn't surprised when he couldn't find anything except for ramen in three cabinets. When he looked in the third, there was a box of cereal, packed tight around by ramen.   
  
That boy's a ramen junkie, Sasuke thought, amused by this for some reason. He shook his head and went into the refrigerator in order to get out milk. It took him another fifteen minutes before he found a bowl and a spoon that were clean enough for his use.   
  
He looked over at the couch and saw that Naruto was sleeping. Knowing the boy, he had probably stayed up until he could stay up no more after the nightmare so that he wouldn't have to experience it. Sasuke smiled at the thought. He really didn't know why.   
  
A second later, his normal blank expression came back as he poured himself a bowl of fruit loops and splashed milk into it. Hearing a thump on the door, he walked to it, surprised to find (instead of the newspaper that he thought was there) Konohamaru.   
  
"What are you doing here!" the boy yelled immediately.   
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. "I suppose I can ask you the same question, gaki," he grunted.   
  
"I'm here to see Nii-chan!" the grandson of the Third said with a glare on his face. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I live here now."  
  
Konohamaru's jaw dropped. Without another word, he scampered off in search of his two friends in order to tell them.   
  
"Stupid brat," Sasuke grumbled to himself before shutting the door and returning to the fruit loops.   
  
Naruto had woken up and was walking around the kitchen in his bright orange pajamas and his black and white nightcap.   
  
"Just so you know, teme," he yawned as he got himself a bowl and spoon and the milk. "You're going to have to help me pay rent."  
  
"You're a ninja – your allowed to live in any apartment for free!" Sasuke told him.   
  
Naruto just sighed. "Maybe you are," he mumbled. "But I'm not."  
  
Sasuke heard this. "Why not?"  
  
"No reason," Naruto said nonchalantly. He grinned. "Just so you know, its $50 a month, so be sure to pay your $25 every month by the 30th of that month. Otherwise, I'll get kicked out and then neither of us will have a place to stay. If we're not here at that time because of a mission, the landlord will just make us pay double the following month. He gets a schedule of all the missions that Team 7 participates in just for that reason."  
  
"Oh," Sasuke said, turning back to his fruit loops. He really wanted to know why the landlord made Naruto pay rent when it was against the laws. He sighed. Naruto wasn't going to tell him, by the looks of things and Sasuke wasn't going to press the matter. All that he had to do was make sure that he paid rent. That's all.   
  
Naruto quickly finished off his cereal and threw the stuff in the sink. He would clean in later. Stretching, he went into his room, grabbed his clothes and made a beeline to the shower. After his shower, he changed and came back out.   
  
"Your turn for the shower," he muttered.   
  
Sasuke just nodded. He took his clothes and took a shower. He changed and came out. It was almost time for them to meet Kakashi and Sakura and the bridge.   
  
Maybe there would be a new mission today. Naruto stretched the kinks out of his muscles. He didn't like sleeping on his couch. It was uncomfortable.   
  
Three months, he thought to himself. Just endure it for three measly months. Just three months.   
  
The two left, going on their way to find Kakashi. Naruto stretched his arms in the air and then folded his hands behind his head. It was sunny out and training always made him smile, even though the mask.   
  
Sasuke was just watching him with an interested expression on his face. It was as though he were trying to figure something out. After a while, Naruto turned, raising a fist at the other boy.   
  
"Can you stop staring at me?" he yelled, looking at Sasuke through angry eyes.   
  
"Why would I be staring at you, dobe?" came Sasuke's calm reply.   
  
"Grrr…" Naruto growled to himself before turning and heading towards the bridge again. He didn't need to endure this right now! He really didn't!  
  
Sakura was already there when Naruto and Sasuke showed up.   
  
"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, latching herself onto his arm.   
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto told her with his vulpine grin.   
  
Sakura ignored him – like always.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi told me what happened last night. I feel dreadful. Mama would let you live with us, but then again, everyone knows where we live. But its only temporary that you have to live with that ass, isn't?" she sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Sakura blabbed on and on. Naruto moved his eyes to a different target. He looked up at the sky, sitting on the bridge rail in order to see it better. He leaned back, feeling the rays of the sun on his face. He didn't know why such things made him smile in such a gentle way as he was doing right now, but they did. They also made him forget all of his worries and troubles. A bright blue sky that expanded across the heavens with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. Birds sang from the trees. The breeze rustled the leaves that were just beginning to grow on the trees.   
  
It was summer. One of his favorite seasons. Well, he loved all of the seasons, actually. But summer and fall always seemed like the best seasons for him.   
  
All of the sudden, he heard a faint poof. Jumping off the bridge, both him and Sakura-chan turned to their sensei and yelled, "You're LATE!"  
  
"Well, you see, I saw this bird as I was walking along from the house today and decided to stop and help it since it had a broken wing. I immediately ran to the hospital, only to find that they could do nothing for the poor bird. Therefore, I fed it and helped it find its home before-" Kakashi began  
  
"LIAR!" the two screamed.   
  
Sasuke just shrugged indifferently.   
  
Kakashi looked at the three with a grin.   
  
"So, anyway, we have a mission today."  
  
_Okay, that's the end of Chapter three. I wrote this one really quickly, so it may seem a little sped along. The part about the landlord and the monthly rent was so that people could get a glimpse of how much Naruto is hated. Ahh… poor boy. Anyway. Stay tuned for Chapter Four. I hope to have it up soon!_


	4. Nightmares on the Way

**Disclaimer**: Naruto obviously doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing on , ne?  
  
**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, blood, guts, gore, fun fun….oh yeah… and language…  
  
**Pairings**: NaruSasu… maybe others later.   
  
**Summary**: Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his new vessel and will stop at nothing to get him. Naruto made a promise to protect his friends, no matter what happens.   
  
**Information**:  
  
Sasuke and Sakura and the other genin don't know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune in Naruto.   
  
Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit  
Itai - Ow

**Title: I Can't Be Born Again**  
_Recap of Chapter Two:  
  
Sakura blabbed on and on. Naruto moved his eyes to a different target. He looked up at the sky, sitting on the bridge rail in order to see it better. He leaned back, feeling the rays of the sun on his face. He didn't know why such things made him smile in such a gentle way as he was doing right now, but they did. They also made him forget all of his worries and troubles. A bright blue sky that expanded across the heavens with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. Birds sang from the trees. The breeze rustled the leaves that were just beginning to grow on the trees.   
  
It was summer. One of his favorite seasons. Well, he loved all of the seasons, actually. But summer and fall always seemed like the best seasons for him.   
  
All of the sudden, he heard a faint poof. Jumping off the bridge, both him and Sakura-chan turned to their sensei and yelled, "You're LATE!"  
  
"Well, you see, I saw this bird as I was walking along from the house today and decided to stop and help it since it had a broken wing. I immediately ran to the hospital, only to find that they could do nothing for the poor bird. Therefore, I fed it and helped it find its home before-" Kakashi began  
  
"LIAR!" the two screamed.   
  
Sasuke just shrugged indifferently.   
  
Kakashi looked at the three with a grin.   
  
"So, anyway, we have a mission today."  
_  
**Chapter Three: Nightmares on the Road  
**_By Kyuubi-chan  
_  
"A mission?" Naruto yelled in delight.  
  
"Yes," said Kakashi as he smiled down at the three genin.  
  
"What do we do?" Sakura asked before Naruto could do one of the crazy little dances that he always did when he heard of a new mission.  
  
"Well, actually, the mission requires us to split up once we get to the village," Kakashi began. His three students looked at him, confusion across their features. "Sakura and I will work on part of this mission whilst Sasuke and Naruto fulfill the second part."  
  
"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Sasuke asked.   
  
Kakashi just grinned when he heard this. "I'll tell you when we get there. We're going to be staying for the span of two weeks, so pack for the trip. Although we will need to buy a few things once we get there, Gondaime has supplied me with the money to get them. I'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just looked, if possible, even more confused. Slowly they began the trek back to their houses in order to pick up their things, Sasuke followed Naruto home. It took a long moment before Naruto realized the two were living together. He smashed his palm onto his forehead. How could he have forgotten that?  
  
They soon arrived at the house and Naruto just shoved the door open.   
  
"Dobe…" Sasuke grumbled. "Don't you lock your door?"  
  
"No," came Naruto's quick response.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Easier."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Naruto ignored the comment, pretending to be engrossed with searching for a nameless object. The truth was that he had had to replace the lock on the door six times in the past four months because of people breaking into his apartment. Naruto just couldn't afford to keep up with that, so he didn't lock his door anymore. Sometimes there would be a mess when he returned back to his home, but at least he wouldn't have to find the money to afford another damned lock.   
  
Sasuke was pretty much already packed, as he had not had the time yet to unpack from what he had taken from his own house – the bare necessities. It was the same things that he took on an overnight mission. He watched his new roommate as the blonde scurried about to get ready. Neither of them spoke out loud, but both had thoughts that occupied their minds.   
  
Naruto finally finished packing. He took one last look at all of his things, just to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything and shouldered the backpack. Sasuke soon followed.   
  
Sasuke went out the door first. Naruto closed it behind them and Sasuke realized that once again, Naruto had left it unlocked.   
  
"You should really lock your apartment," the raven-haired boy said softly.   
  
Naruto didn't even bother looking at him. "Or what?" he sniped as he walked past him.   
  
"People might break in and steal your stuff – if you cared thinking like that," came Sasuke's reply.   
  
Naruto stopped three feet away from the Uchiha. Of course, I know that! he growled in his head. But I can't say that aloud. I don't need anyone knowing what happens to my apartment weekly. Fuck all of this.   
  
He glanced over his shoulder, a cold smirk on his lips, looking entirely unlike Naruto. "What makes you think there's anything worth stealing?" he asked in a light tone that contrasted deeply with his expression.   
  
Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto continued to where he was supposed to meet the rest of Team Seven. He could hear Sasuke's footsteps behind him.  
  
They were the first ones that arrived back at the meeting place. Sakura came a few moments later and Kakashi appeared close to an hour after that. His late habits were getting old, so none of them bothered noticing it anymore, at least not twice in one day anymore.   
  
"Oy, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said after the teacher had appeared out of no where and gave his usual "yo" greeting. "What's our mission?"  
  
"Like I said before, Naruto, I'll tell you when we get there," Kakashi replied with a grin.   
  
Naruto glared. "Where are we going then?" he wanted to know.  
  
"We're going to go and see Tazuna-san in the Wave Country," was the reply. "You remember Tazuna-san, right?"  
  
Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all exchanged a glance. How could they forget Tazuna-san? Not only did the man almost get the killed, but it was Tazuna's mission that had made the three genin realize what they wanted to do and had helped them establish their own "Ninja Way."   
  
Seeing the looks on their faces, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Guess they do remember, after all, he told himself in his mind. He began to walk down the road, knowing that the three genin would follow him.   
  
When the sun began to set, Kakashi told them that they would set up camp. Knowing that they wouldn't get any answers about their mission out of the silver-haired Jounin, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto quickly set up camp. They rolled out their sleeping bags, found the nearest water source, scouted a good hundred to two hundred feet around their little site and had had dinner.   
  
All in all, nothing really important happened while they were setting up for bed.   
  
"All right, who wants the first watch?" Kakashi asked brightly as they were getting ready to finally sleep.   
  
No one answered.   
  
Kakashi looked at them. "Thanks for volunteering, Sasuke-kun!" he said happily. Sasuke glared. "So, the order will be Sasuke, Sakura, and then Naruto."  
  
"What about you?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I'm letting you three gain more experience," Kakashi told her before promptly falling asleep.   
  
"Gain more experience my ass," Sakura growled under her breath. Sasuke and Naruto, although they didn't say anything, agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Sasuke leaned against the trunk of a tree where he could see what was going on inside the camp and still hear what was happening in the forests surrounding them. About an hour into his shift, he heard something.   
  
The noise was low, so it was hard for the Uchiha to place it. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that it was not coming from the woods, rather, it seemed to be coming from the campsite.   
  
Turning his eyes back to where his team lay, he noticed that one of the people in the clearing was shifting in their sleeping bag. He didn't know who it was, as it was dark out and everything was washed in black. Moving closer, he saw that it was Naruto.   
  
Don't tell me the dobe's been having fucked up dreams again, Sasuke snarled to himself.   
  
Naruto's arm got tangled in the edge of his sleeping bag. As soon as Sasuke moved to untangle it, the boy whispered something, but Sasuke didn't hear it.  
  
"No…" Naruto murmured out, thrashing once again. "Stay away… please… please stay away." His voice had turned almost tearful, as though he was struggling with something and it was hurting him. Naruto gnawed at his lip.   
  
"Please… just go away," the boy continued to murmur. Naruto bit down on his tongue hard, as though to hold back a scream. Blood trickled out of his mouth, down his chin.   
  
Sasuke leaned over the boy. He wasn't awake, but Sasuke didn't want him to choke on blood. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him.   
  
"Naruto… wake up," he said.   
  
Naruto didn't wake up. Sasuke tried again. This time, Naruto woke up.   
  
He felt something in his mouth and immediately turning onto his stomach, spitting out the blood.   
  
"W-what the fuck happened?" he asked the Uchiha, wiping blood off his chin as he turned to stare at Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke stared back at him, equal surprise in his eyes. "You were the one that bit your own tongue!" he said.   
  
Naruto just stared at his teammate. "You've got to be kidding me, Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled.   
  
"Look, you've been doing this for at least two nights," Sasuke hissed at the boy. It was nearing dawn, so he didn't care about keeping watch. He knew Kakashi would be up in fifteen minutes anyway.   
  
"Leave me alone, bastard," Naruto growled. "It's bad enough you're sharing my house – don't try to make me share my head with you to!"  
  
Sasuke was taken aback by the boy's fierce attitude. "Fine, a bet then," Sasuke smirked to the boy. Naruto stared at him. Neither noticed Kakashi wake up, turning towards them with his eye half opened.   
  
"What are the stakes?" Naruto asked softly.  
  
"I win – you tell me what's in your dreams," Sasuke replied.   
  
"And if I win, then you buy me as much ramen as I want on a trip to Ichiraku's," Naruto cut in.   
  
Sasuke winced. If he lost, he was going to have no money left.   
  
"Deal," he said.   
  
"All right," Naruto wanted to know. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Fight. Taijutsu only. No ninjutsu, genjutsu or anything else. Just hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"All right."  
  
The two got up, walking to the other side of the clearing. They stared at each other. It had been a while since their last fight. Both boys were itching to see who was stronger.   
  
"Ready?" Naruto called to his raven-haired teammate.  
  
"Fight!" Sasuke shouted back.   
  
Naruto rushed in. "Hope you're ready for this, because I'm showing no mercy!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch.   
  
And thus, the fight began.  
  
**_Kyuubi-chan's Corner:  
  
Yeah, we'll end it there. Sorry folks, for leaving it right there. And sorry for not updating in forever. All of my other fics got in the way. GOMEN NASAI!   
  
Review, neh? _**


	5. Better Days, Always

_Hi folks, sorry it took forever. See, Kishimoto-sama still hasn't finished the fight between Naruto and Sasuke that has gone on for TWO WHOLE VOLUMES! Just them – for two volumes… its becoming repetitive… literally. Hey look… Rasengan vs. Chidori? Who will win. _

_I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO GET TO THE PART WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE SCREWING EACH OTHERS' BRAINS OUT LIKE HAPPY LITTLE BUNNIES!_

_Ahems… anyways, because of this not happening, I just decided to get my lazy ass of its lazy pedestal and update this fic. Aren't you all extremely proud of me? I know I am… _

**Information**:  
This takes place right after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Naruto convinced Sasuke to come back from Orochimaru.

Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last, dunce  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – Bastard  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit, shit, fuck, take your pick  
Itai – Ow, ouch, it hurts, etc.

**Title: I Can't Be Born Again**

_Recap of Chapter Three:_

_ "What are the stakes?" Naruto asked softly.  
"I win – you tell me what's in your dreams," Sasuke replied.  
"And if I win, then you buy me as much ramen as I want on a trip to Ichiraku's," Naruto cut in.  
Sasuke winced. If he lost, he was going to have no money left.  
"Deal," he said.  
"All right," Naruto wanted to know. "What are we doing?"  
"Fight. Taijutsu only. No ninjutsu, genjutsu or anything else. Just hand-to-hand combat."  
"Weapons?"  
"Nope."  
"All right."  
The two got up, walking to the other side of the clearing. They stared at each other. It had been a while since their last fight. Both boys were itching to see who was stronger.  
"Ready?" Naruto called to his raven-haired teammate.  
"Fight!" Sasuke shouted back.  
Naruto rushed in. "Hope you're ready for this, because I'm showing no mercy!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch.  
And thus, the fight began._

**Chapter Four: Better Days… Always**

_By Kyuubi-kun_

Neither of the two combatants waited for any type of signal to begin their fight as they sped at each other. Naruto knew that he couldn't let Sasuke know what his dreams were. He couldn't let Sasuke see all of that – couldn't let him know.

It was better that way.

It was better for everything to remain a secret.

It was better to smile and pretend than to know the truth and cry.

Everything was better this way.

Naruto didn't want to change it.

His fist smashed into the Uchiha's gut as Sasuke aimed a kick for his head. Both hits connected, sending both adversaries flying backwards. The loud _thump_ of their separate landings awoke Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oy!" Sakura yelled at the two. "What the hell are you doing to Sasuke-kun this early in the morning, Naruto!"

Naruto winced, his attack going slightly to the left as he heard the girl scream at him. He hated being yelled at by people who knew _nothing_ about what he had to go through.

No one on his team, except for the jounin, knew about Kyubi. Like everything else at the present moment, Naruto was determined to keep that bit of information under wraps.

He didn't need hatred from people… he didn't need to be called monster… didn't need to be called demon.

_You monster…_

The voice caught him by surprise. It snaked into his head, the voice from his dreams. Suddenly, before Sasuke's next kick landed, Naruto dropped to his knees.

He was grasping his head, shaking slightly.

"Please… no more… no more…" he whimpered under his breath. He was biting his lip now so hard that blood was seeping out from under his teeth. The knuckles on his hand were white as he gripped his hair, trying to get the pain to stop the memories.  
Memories he hated. Naruto couldn't deal with memories.

There were just some things in life that people couldn't deal with.

Nightmares… memories from before becoming a Genin… these were the things that Naruto couldn't handle. He needed to be strong – for his own sake as well as the entire village's. If Kyubi wanted to, he could have chose a weakened state like this one and broken free of the seal.

But Kyubi never did.

And Naruto was glad of that.

Still, that did not distract the blonde form the moment at hand. Before he could defend himself from the kick that Sasuke had started right before he had dropped, the boy's foot slammed into the side of his head, sending him sprawled on the ground.

Naruto didn't move from this position. He marveled at how cold the grass and earth that clung to his skin felt. He loved the way the shade from the trees shifted with each passing breeze. The fox-boy sighed, content.

Whenever he was away from Konoha, he was content. Not that anyone knew that.

Again, that was something he kept inside. For a surprisingly energetic person, Naruto had a darkness that nearly engulfed him – stopping just below his outer layer. This way he could laugh mercilessly on the inside whenever he saw someone grin because of his always-fake fox-like smile.

_No! _Naruto screamed to himself. _I'm not like that…. I'm not like that!_

The blonde was dimly aware of someone repeatedly calling out his name and asking him if he was all right, but Naruto just didn't feel like being bothered by someone like this. If they cared, good for them. If not, could they please stop acting so he could mope in peace?

Naruto sighed. Now they were shaking him. Dammit, didn't they ever get the message? He just wanted to be left _alone_ but no one would _ever_ give Naruto what he wanted. After all, he just the demon child – hellspawn – monster.

And let it be known – no one could ever love a monster!

Slowly, he blacked out… not so much due to the hit to his skull as to the emotional strain that he was under thanks to the second voice in his head.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto's eyes slid shut. He cursed colorfully.

Kakashi came over to them. He looked at Naruto, examining the boy for any physical injuries. There really weren't that many, but Kakashi knew that what the boy needed was someone who could help him with the unseen wounds. The scars that covered Naruto's entire inner being. He sighed. The jounin had actually looked on the rumor about Orochimaru as a type of blessing – not for the fact that the sennin wanted Sasuke or anything evil that he might be planning, but more for the fact that he believed, if given the chance, Sasuke and Naruto could heal the wounds in each other.

It was the best choice that the jounin had. Lately, teamwork had been suffering. Sasuke hadn't been the same since Orochimaru's attack during the Chuunin exams and Itachi showing up a few days afterwards. In fact, Kakashi suspected that the younger Uchiha was still trying to regain himself from that attack. It didn't matter that it had been nearly eight months _since_ then, but it was still… Kakashi realized now, more than ever, that Sasuke was only thirteen years old (as he would be turning fourteen in three months).

Kids just shouldn't have to deal with the burdens that both Naruto and Sasuke shared.

Naruto.

That kid just had his cauldron filled to the brim with problems.

Being alone all his life. Being blamed for something that happened in the first few moments of his birth. Being the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Being loud, obnoxious and hopeful. Being in a village that hates him.

The list was endless, but Kakashi found that he did nothing to stop anything. Though occasionally, he would beat up someone who abused his hyper blonde subordinate, it didn't happen that often. Mainly because someone had been beating him to that kind of thing lately. Kakashi stared down at the tanned, whisker-marked face, knowing that the real reason why he didn't help out wasn't because of laziness or boredom.

It was because Naruto liked to solve his own problems. He rarely asked for help, and when he did that, he was usually embarrassed to the point of being cute. The boy was growing up, but he still had a lot of lessons left to learn.

Kakashi sighed… there was so many things that needed to be taught, so much that needed to be known. And none of it was pleasant. Sure, they all could laugh right now – having never killed a person. However, once they had someone's blood on their hands… once they had affectively taken down a person's life…

_Well, that will be the true test of a shinobi_, Kakashi thought with a light-hearted smile on his face. _That will be the point of no return. However, I shouldn't be worrying about such things so early. They aren't mentally stable enough to take another's life – not that any of our missions would allow such a thing anyway._

A slight groan yanked Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked down at the blonde, who was dazed, blinking his sky-blue eyes open.

"Aargh…" the blonde moaned, his hand traveling to his head. "Where the fuck am I?"

Kakashi smiled. "Hey, Naruto… how many fingers am I holding up?" Kakashi asked, surprised that he remembered these kind of things. _I suppose I shall have to stop watching the Mighty Ducks trilogy before missions_, he said to him self.

Naruto squinted his eyes, glaring even more when he heard Sasuke's, "What makes you think he can count?"

"I can so count, you fucking asshole!" the Uzumaki snarled, sitting up quickly. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and fell back down again. "I feel like shit."

Kakashi was waving his fingers in front of Naruto's eyes. "Hello, how many fingers," he reminded.

"Six."

Kakashi sighed.

Great, the boy might have a concussion – that would mean that his memory would be slightly altered.

"Naruto… what's the last thing that you remember before blacking out?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm… leaving Konoha to go to Tazuna's," he replied.

Kakashi nodded.

Yep, it was a concussion.

Damn.

_Kyuubi-kun's Korner:_

_Yeah, shitty chapter. I know… but don't blame me… I haven't slept for over a day and my head's killing me. I felt like updating though… so I did… and here it is… after about two months. Sorry. I was going to use the current battle in the manga… but its getting sucky and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Hopefully my updates will be more frequent._


	6. Dealing With An Inquisition

_Yes, I do realize that I haven't updated in two months yet again. Yes I do realize that's not a very good habit. I don't like that habit any more than you do. I don't have any excuses, actually. None whatsoever. Oh yeah… Sasuke might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but I'm writing this at the same time I'm reading some nice Yaoi (winks) and so, yeah… not the best idea in the world, but its what I'm doing._

**Information**:  
This takes place right after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Naruto convinced Sasuke to come back from Orochimaru.

Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last, dunce  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – This means "you" in a very mean way. like "Why, you..." kind of angry voice. Most think it means Bastard. I used to. Then I learned from someone who's actually taking a course in Japanese that its not. I felt kind of stupid afterwards  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit, shit, fuck, take your pick  
Itai – Ow, ouch, it hurts, etc.

**Title: I Can't Be Born Again  
**_Recap of Chapter Four:_

_Kakashi was waving his fingers in front of Naruto's eyes. "Hello, how many fingers," he reminded. _

_"Six."_

_Kakashi sighed. _

_Great, the boy might have a concussion – that would mean that his memory would be slightly altered. _

_"Naruto… what's the last thing that you remember before blacking out?" Kakashi asked. _

_"Umm… leaving Konoha to go to Tazuna's," he replied. _

_Kakashi nodded. _

_Yep, it was a concussion. _

_Damn._

**Chapter Five: Dealing With An Inquisition  
**_By Kyuubi-kun_

Kakashi stared down at his student, not really glad of the turn of events. Because of Naruto's concussion, it could be months before he would be completely okay again. His skull wouldn't be able to take much onslaught for at least four months, but wouldn't be completely better for six.

"Naruto, you have a concussion," he told the blonde.

Naruto just stared at him, confusion in his cerulean blue eyes. Sasuke and Sakura watched the two from where they were standing. They didn't say anything, but both knew the seriousness of a concussion. They, personally, had never experienced them but it was common knowledge if you studied in the Ninja Academy under Umino Iruka.

"What's a concussion?" Naruto asked a moment later, almost making his teammates fall over at the stupidity of his statement.

Okay, scratch what was mentioned before. It was _not_ common knowledge if you studied in the Ninja Academy under Umino Iruka. It was just known by anyone who was not Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled. "Nothing to worry about," he told the blonde. "Just don't hit your head for the next few months, all right?"

Naruto blinked. Don't hit his head? But… he was a ninja. Hitting his head was part of the occupation. He rolled his eyes and moved to stand up, only to feel a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"And don't move too much for the moment, all right?" Kakashi said. He turned to the blonde's teammates. "Sasuke, watch Naruto. Sakura, follow me – I'm going to tell you our mission details."

"What about ours?" Naruto growled.

Kakashi just grinned as he stood up. "You'll hear about those later."

Sakura nodded, to show she had heard her leader. She didn't really want to leave the two boys alone, but she was not one to question commands given by her teachers. She wordlessly followed Kakashi while Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto.

"Oy, dobe," he growled.

Naruto had managed to sit up, but he didn't feeling like trying to stand at the moment. Sitting up had taken a lot of time, anyway.

"What?" Naruto snapped back. Something in the Uchiha's voice sent warning bells throughout his mind, though he really didn't know why. Sasuke didn't turn to look at him, which made Naruto even more suspicious.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I just_ told_ Kaka-" he began, but was cut off by Sasuke turning around, glaring at him. The Uchiha knocked him over and straddled his waist without so much a moment of comprehension from Naruto.

"I _know_ you lied to Kakashi," was all the older genin snarled.

Naruto didn't know how to reply to this statement. Dammit, his lies were getting easier to detect? He would need to work on that – but that was something that could be done later. His silence seemed to give enough of an answer to the Uchiha, as he smirked.

"So… what _was_ the last thing you remember?" he asked, the tone of superiority leaking into his voice.

Naruto stared up at the Uchiha, feeling as though his mask had just been ripped from him. Dutifully, he pulled it back on. He didn't like his last memories. So he had faked having a concussion, if only to get Kakashi off his case. It was just a defense mechanism that he had felt like using. Sasuke had no reason to be this uptight about it.

"What's it to you?" he yelled. "You don't give a shit about me or anyone but yourself, so why the fuck do you keep getting on my case? It's not something that I like, y'know."

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. "I just want to know whether I've won our bet or not," he said with a smirk.

The words hit Naruto like a slap. Of course, Sasuke would only want to hold one more victory over the Uzumaki kid. Despite his words, the blonde had secretly hoped that maybe Sasuke had cared for him – as a person, instead of a rival or a dobe.

Naruto finally stared into Sasuke's black eyes with a gaze that mirrored ice. "If I say you won," he growled in a dead tone, "would you get off me?"

Sasuke, take slightly aback by the harsh tone of Naruto's words, could only nod.

"Fine, you won. Off."

Obediently, for some reason or another, Sasuke crawled off Naruto, allowing the boy to sit up once again. With a low grunt, Naruto pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"All right, I won, so tell me," Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence.

Smiling slightly, Naruto decided to play 'idiot' once again. "Tell you what?" he purred.

Sasuke shot a scowl at Naruto, making the blonde glad for his mask. If he didn't have his mask, he might have crawled into a hole and just sat there, until the Uchiha's anger had passed.

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto soon dropped the vulpine grin he had been wearing.

"You want to know what my dreams are about?" the blonde asked, eyes staring at the ground.

"Yes," was Sasuke's only reply.

Naruto heaved a deep breath. "If it will get you off my back, I might as well tell you, seeing as we'll be stuck under the same damn roof for the next three months."

Sasuke didn't say anything this time, waiting instead for Naruto to continue.

Naruto didn't really know how to continue. He tried to think it over in his head, but it wasn't working. "Do you remember, eight months ago, when you challenged me to a fight on the roof?" he asked, in a strange sort of voice.

Sasuke nodded. It wasn't one of his happier memories.

"You wouldn't have been able to see it but… you're eyes. They were just like everyone else's," Naruto blurted out. He didn't know how to phrase what he was going to say so he just decided to say it bluntly. "Everyone's always looked at me with a certain type of eyes. For their own reasons, those eyes have always been full of hatred, loathing, and the wish to inflict as much pain on me as possible. I always thought about how… about how, at the Valley of the End, you called me… you called me your closest friend… and then you tried to kill me. With those same eyes. Those fucking eyes that say that I shouldn't even exist."

Here he paused and Sasuke tried not to show how he was feeling. He tried not to remember that turn of events. He had turned his back on that path, but that didn't mean that it came with no regrets. He _had_ almost killed Naruto at the Valley of the End. It was something he deeply regretted now, but before he could even say anything, Naruto continued.

"I've always hated those eyes… and for years, I've had dreams where people would… would kill me… always staring at me with those eyes." He tried to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of his eyelids. "But… every time that I got close to believing those eyes… there would always be someone that would wake me up… make me see… that its not real."

He chewed on his lip now. Sasuke couldn't help staring at his blonde companion. He had never known that Naruto felt like this.

"That was… until eight months ago… when the person that would wake me up became the person… that wanted me dead the most."

That was all Naruto said. He was silent after that, letting the wind wash over them in its cold embrace, Sasuke found that there was really nothing he could say. Nothing he could do to make it up to the blonde. He had almost killed the fox-boy. Of course, Naruto wouldn't trust him now.

"I'm sorry," was all he whispered to the air.

Naruto smiled gratefully at him. "It's not that big of a deal anymore… the dreams… they aren't as often – until I heard that Orochimaru was back. Then they came back. I don't want to have to follow you again. I don't know if you'll listen to me this time. I don't want to have to kill you. I don't want to have to be killed by you. That's not saying that if you leave, I will not follow you… but…"

"Don't… say anymore," Sasuke interrupted. Naruto turned to look at his teammate. The boy wasn't staring at him. He was looking towards the sky, as though the endless blue horizon would be what would help him escape his problems more than the ground was. It wasn't something that really suited the Uchiha's way of thinking. But for right now… for right now, it was okay.

Without warning, Sasuke turned and enveloped Naruto in a hug. He squeezed the boy tightly to him. "Don't worry… I'm not leaving again," he whispered. Naruto was surprised by the Uchiha's confession.

Slowly, he let the tears drip out of his eyes, making trails down his face.

Hugging the boy back, he realized… it didn't matter. Nothing mattered – not the dreams, nor the enemies, nor anything else – as long as Sasuke was here.

As long as Sasuke was here with him.

_Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Hi everyone, here's the fifth chapter. I originally didn't know what I was going to write for this. So I just zoned out and when I came back to my right mind, this is the result. thank you to all of those of you who have been steadfast reviewers. I'm sorry for the lack of updates to this fic. I'm trying to update everything all the time and it doesn't work out as well as I would like to. _

_Arigato, minna!_


	7. Mission Details

_Even as I am working on several other fics, I felt like I owed it to the people that actually like this fic to be able to update pretty damn soon after the last one. So, here it is people – Chapter Six._

**Information**:  
This takes place right after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Naruto convinced Sasuke to come back from Orochimaru.

Also, the people who know about the Kyuubi were alive when it attacked and over the age of twelve. That means that Naruto's age group does not know.

Arigato – Thank you  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Doushite – Why?  
Nani – What?  
Dobe – Dead-Last, dunce  
Baka – Idiot/Moron  
Teme – You (in angry tone)  
Kuso – Shit/Fuck  
Kitsune – Fox  
Shimatta – Dammit, shit, fuck, take your pick  
Itai – Ow, ouch, it hurts, etc.

**Title: I Can't Be Born Again  
**_Recap of Chapter Five:_

_Without warning, Sasuke turned and enveloped Naruto in a hug. He squeezed the boy tightly to him. "Don't worry… I'm not leaving again," he whispered. Naruto was surprised by the Uchiha's confession. _

_Slowly, he let the tears drip out of his eyes, making trails down his face. _

_Hugging the boy back, he realized… it didn't matter. Nothing mattered – not the dreams, nor the enemies, nor anything else – as long as Sasuke was here._

_As long as Sasuke was here with him. _

**Chapter Six: Mission Details  
**_By Kyuubi-kun_

Sasuke and Naruto broke their embrace when their heard the footsteps of Kakashi and Sakura approaching them once again. Kakashi waved as soon as he and the kunoichi of their group came into view.

Sakura went over and glomped Sasuke upon seeing the normally stoic boy. Sasuke wasn't surprised by this. It happened every time that Sakura saw him, so he had gotten used to it.

Sasuke just glared up at Kakashi, for not explaining his and Naruto's mission details above everything else. After all, if he were to succeed in this – then it would be good if he knew what he and his partner were supposed to be doing.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi said. Both of the boys looked up at their teacher, hoping to learn the details of their mission.

"I will explain your mission to you, right here!" Kakashi said with a devilish grin.

For some reason, Sasuke didn't like the look of that grin – it sent shivers up and down his spine.

He didn't know why.

"Our mission will be infiltration," he said.

"Wait," Naruto shouted out. "I thought you said that Sasuke and I were doing one mission while you and Sakura were doing another."

"I did?" Kakashi said, looking as though he were contemplating something. "I don't recall anything like that."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all sighed, knowing their sensei had said such a thing for some perverted reason or another. Or maybe it was just because he loved to fool with their little heads. Sakura didn't even know what the mission was. Although she had been taken away from Naruto and Sasuke for that 'reason' it was not what she and Kakashi had talked about.

Instead, Kakashi had played a game of poker with her. The bets that were placed were who, out of Naruto and Sasuke, should become a girl. Sakura wanted Naruto to be a girl. Kakashi wanted to see what Sasuke would look like as a girl. Sakura had won.

So, all in all, she didn't think that had anything to do with the mission. Rather, Sakura believed that it fueled the perverseness of Kakashi-sensei's brain. Not that it wasn't already overly perverse, but more was added during that poker game.

Kakashi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Anyways – as I was saying. The mission will be infiltration. Sasuke and Naruto shall be the young but wealthy couple. I shall be a sailor. Sakura will be a dealer in the gaming room."

"Wait – what do you mean 'wealthy young couple'?" Sasuke growled out. He did not like how this was going.

"Exactly as it sounds. Naruto will transform himself into a beautiful young woman whilst Sasuke will transform himself into an older version of himself," Kakashi explained.

_Oh, so that's what that damn poker game was about_, Sakura thought to herself.

"Do we have to use the Transformation Technique, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, wanting to know. She didn't think her chakra capacity was large enough to be able to hold an illusion for as long as Naruto or Sasuke could.

Now, one may wonder why Sakura wasn't jealous of Naruto, but the answer is very simple. Sakura knew that Sasuke couldn't possibly be gay, so she knew that he would not fall for Naruto and therefore had nothing to worry about, no matter how good the new body of Naruto would look.

So she accepted that it was only because of Naruto's chakra capacity and not Kakashi perverted brain that put the blonde and the brunette in this position.

"So, let's try your transformations," Kakashi said, sitting down on a tree stump a few feet away. Sakura reluctantly detached herself from Sasuke to give him enough room to mold chakra.

Both boys glared at their teacher before following instructions. After all, a mission was a mission. Naruto wasn't all that unfamiliar with transforming into females. After all, he had to become several hundred of them in order to get the Oiroke no Jutsu to be perfect.

Molding chakra throughout their bodies, both boys gave a cry of "Henge" and a puff of smoke surrounded their bodies.

When the smoke cleared, two new people stood in front of them. Instead of thirteen-year old Naruto and Sasuke, there seemed to be a nineteen-year-old woman and a twenty-year old man.

Sasuke's appearance had only changed slightly. His eyes were still the same color – that endless midnight that could draw one in if one was not careful. His hair had straightened, becoming longer so that it reached past his shoulders. He wore what seemed to be some type of kimono. It was black with a red sash. On the back of the kimono was the large print of a yin yang. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with the kimono and the new look, which made Sakura go starry-eyed for him all over again.

"Will this do, Kakashi?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper, but still could be recognized as Sasuke.

Kakashi grinned. "Perfect, Sasuke-kun," he said. Then he turned to take a look at Naruto.

Naruto had obviously decided to go for a completely different look than the one that he normally had. In recent months, he had managed to figure out how to disguise the whiskers on his face, though the seal on his stomach (if his stomach was shone) was more pronounced than ever.

Long black hair cascaded down to the woman's waist. Her eyes were a sharp sapphire blue, the only thing that was left of the thirteen-year-old boy. She had a soft mouth and gentle chin. Her skin was the color of cream, and there was a slight smile on her rose-red lips. The figure of the woman was perfect – as even Kakashi duly noted, trying to guess her sizes.

S/he wore a long kimono. It was snow-white with a red sash, very much like Sasuke's. On the back, instead of a yin yang, there was the picture of a spiral that he normally wore sewn into the back of his orange jacket. The woman form of Naruto looked delicate, but also strong. It was a strange contrast, but it seemed to fit the "couple" perfectly.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all stared at Naruto in amazement at the beautiful woman he had become. Kakashi couldn't help but hold his nose so that the nosebleed that was threatening to come, wouldn't.

As no one was saying anything, Naruto began to worry a little bit. Bringing a hand to his lips, he looked at the others with the deep blue eyes he was known for.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The voice was soft, not at all like the voice that Naruto had when he was in Oiroke no Jutsu.

"No, not at all," Kakashi said. His voice was pitched because of his fingers tightly clasping his nose.

Naruto smiled, relieved. He didn't need to have anything go wrong already and he had sworn not to lose to Sasuke in anything – that included transformations (even though they weren't transforming into the same thing.)

"You two look very sophisticated together," Sakura breathed, not getting over the sight of the two. They didn't look anything like her old teammates.

It was like she was looking at complete strangers.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi wanted to know.

"Do we have names for this disguise?" he wanted to know.

Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding. He dug around in his pouch for a moment before taking out two tickets and passports.

"Here you go," he said, handing out the tickets.

"Can we change back already?" Sasuke wanted to know without even looking at the ticket. "I would at least like to conserve my chakra." He narrowed his eyes at his teacher, which had a more menacing effect now that he didn't look like Sasuke.

"Hai, hai!" Kakashi grinned, looking at the two after finally controlling his bloody nose.

With a puff of smoke, Naruto and Sasuke stood where the adults had been a moment before.

Naruto stared at his ticket.

"My name is going to be… Akitaka Yukina?" he asked incredulously.

"Akitaka?" Sasuke wondered. The name seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know where it was from – at least not at the moment.

"So what's your name, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, leaping over to see the ticket.

"Akitaka Sano," he replied, trying to save the ticket from being ripped in half.

"So what's the point of this entire mission?" Sakura inquired to their teacher.

"Well, there have been rumors that the grand hotel we'll be staying at has been used as a house of operations for Orochimaru's minions," Kakashi explained. "We're there to find out if that's true or not."

His three students nodded, knowing that just the rumor of Orochimaru making plans there made this mission ten times more dangerous.

_Kyuubi-kun's Korner!_

_Okay, I know that this is a shitty chapter. I don't like it… but I really don't have a plot to this right now, and the mission won't take long, hopefully, because I have other plans for this fic and I don't want it to be as long as I Bleed Black. MOOO! _

_Ciao, me gotta go. So I'll post this and leave. _

_MWA HAA HAA (poofs)_


	8. Losing Control

_Hey everyone. I know it's been a hell of a long time since I've updated any fics, let alone this one. There's just been a lot of shit that's been going on. My mother doesn't accept me for who I am. I hate that. I don't need her approval. Fuck her approval. But I wish she would at least accept me for who and what I am. Maybe I'm asking for too much though. After all, she's conservative. I'm a liberal. It doesn't mix well that our points of view are completely different. She wants me to follow in either her footsteps or my father's. She doesn't want me to become like my brother. She wants me to be a perfect little clone of my sister. I'm not my sister. I'm not my brother. I'm me. If she can't accept that, then that's her problem. Hers. Not mine. But it becomes mine because all I want is to make her proud in my own way. It doesn't work out that way. She doesn't seem to accept anything that I do. _

_Enough of my angst. Let's move on to Chapter Seven of I Can't Be Born Again. _

**

* * *

Title: I Can't Be Born Again  
_Recap of Chapter Six_ **

_Naruto stared at his ticket. _

_"My name is going to be… Akitaka Yukina?" he asked incredulously. _

_"Akitaka?" Sasuke wondered. The name seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know where it was from – at least not at the moment. _

_"So what's your name, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, leaping over to see the ticket. _

_"Akitaka Sano," he replied, trying to save the ticket from being ripped in half. _

_"So what's the point of this entire mission?" Sakura inquired to their teacher. _

_"Well, there have been rumors that the grand hotel we'll be staying at has been used as a house of operations for Orochimaru's minions," Kakashi explained. "We're there to find out if that's true or not."_

_His three students nodded, knowing that just the rumor of Orochimaru making plans there made this mission ten times more dangerous._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Losing Control  
_By Kyuubi-kun_ **

"So, where exactly is this place?" Naruto asked Kakashi after the genin had absorbed what was dangerous about this mission.

"We head to Tazuna's," Kakashi replied simply. "In the Wave Country, after a few days, if we get there early, we will board the _S.S. Born Again_. Then we will be on the ship until it sails to Michikure, which is a small port town about forty miles from Konoha. We should be on the ship for about one week."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, knowing what would need to be done to keep this mission top secret. Sasuke and Naruto, while having to live with each other for two weeks, would have very little contact with Kakashi or Sakura so they had to remember all of the information they managed to pick up while not allowing anyone else to know what they knew.

* * *

Later that night, the four of them set down for camp. Naruto was given the first watch. He sat against a tree while Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi slept, keeping a wary eye on the surroundings and an acute ear for any strange sounds. 

It was late. Naruto knew that he had gone over the time needed for him to watch and that he should be thinking about getting some kind of sleep, but he found that he didn't want to. He wasn't an insomniac like Gaara was, but he was afraid to sleep. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, the nightmares were waiting to pounce on him, killing the remnants of his sanity.

"You should've gone to sleep, dobe," a voice cuts into his thinking. "Your shift was over nearly an hour ago."

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. He shrugged, not wanting to speak. He didn't seem to have to speak, though, because Sasuke nodded as though he understood.

"You don't want to have nightmares, do you?" the Uchiha asked in a soft voice. It was a voice that Naruto had never heard from the Uchiha before – soft, alluring, filled with sadness and pain. It was as though Sasuke was speaking from his own experience.

Naruto, after thinking for a minute, figured that he was. After all, the boy had had a lot in his childhood, of a different sort than Naruto's, but nightmares always attack when a young boy is asleep alone.

"Yeah, I suppose it's that," he whispered, almost inaudibly. Sasuke managed to pick up his words, though.

The two sat there for a while, not really paying attention to the time as they were both wrapped in their own thoughts. Sasuke was just about to turn and talk to Naruto again when a weight slumped onto his shoulder. Looking over, alarmed, he was surprised to see it was just Naruto.

And he was asleep.

Blushing slightly, he shook his head and decided that, just for today, he would allow the blonde to sleep here. The Uchiha looked around, trying not to disturb the blonde that rested on his shoulder. He was going to do his job, and that was to keep watch.

The blonde moaned in his sleep. Sasuke looked at him. The boy was sweating and shivering slightly. There was obviously something wrong with him – dreams shouldn't bug people night after night. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to _something_. Naruto needed help, even if the boy wouldn't admit it.

He was mumbling in his sleep again. Sasuke couldn't pick up the words that were being said, but he knew that whatever was plaguing Naruto, it was ultimately defeating him.

Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder, trying to wake the boy. The blonde's hands grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his skin. With a hiss of pain, the Uchiha tried to pull back, but it wasn't working. He studied Naruto's face. It was full of distress.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes flew open. But they weren't the boy's eyes. They were red, like flowing blood from a wound. The boy let out a feral sound and backed away from Sasuke, eyes wide, fearful, yet angry.

Sasuke studied his teammate. "Naruto?" he asked softly, as to not wake Kakashi or Sakura. "Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer as he kept backing up. There was something beast-like to his movements, almost as though he couldn't stand on two legs. Sasuke found this interesting as well as slightly frightening.

The scars along the cheeks of his teammate blurred, eyes narrowing at the Uchiha. Claws appeared where his fingernails were supposed to be. Sasuke stared at them, a chill running down his spine. Before he had a chance to take in all of the changes that Naruto's body had gone through in the last few seconds, the blonde leapt at him angrily, a snarl on his lips.

Sasuke couldn't move, couldn't even move his limbs to defend himself as he stared into those crimson eyes. They were filled with bloodlust, a demonic intent that Sasuke didn't even know that the dobe possessed! And he was frozen, unable to do anything but wait for those claws to sink into his flesh.

But that never happened.

A blur came in between them, grabbing Naruto from the air and putting him into a hold. The boy thrashed, trying to free himself from Kakashi's grip, but it wasn't working. The jounin was just too strong for him.

"Naruto," the silver-haired man barked harshly. Naruto looked at him, anger and rage gleaming in those red eyes. "Control it, you know how to!"

Sasuke had no clue what his teacher was talking about, but the form of Naruto paused for a moment before the blonde let out a blood-curling scream. He was gripping his head, those claws digging into the flesh of his scalp. Sasuke was surprised that Kakashi didn't try to prevent Naruto from inflicting pain on himself, but he could have been busy with other matters at the moment.

Naruto closed his eyes, opening them a few minutes later. He leaned against Kakashi for support, too exhausted from fighting inside his head to really be able to do anything. Kakashi looked at him, worry in his eye.

Naruto just smiled at his teacher, though it was halfway between a sad smile and an apologetic smile. Sasuke stared at Naruto. The boy's eyes had changed back to their normal blue. He could see the changes he had witnessed disappearing as the boy drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi picked up his student and carried him over to the sleeping bag. No one was surprised to notice that Sakura was awake. She looked between the three of them with confusion.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Kakashi just smiled in his own way at her. "Nothing, can you take watch for now?" he asked. "I have to talk to Sasuke."

Sakura nodded and slipped out of her bag, heading to the perimeter of the camp they had set up. Sasuke and Kakashi took seats by Naruto, so that they could keep an eye on him.

"What the hell just happened?" the Uchiha growled, staring into Kakashi's only showing eye.

Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto has his own secrets. Some of them he does not wish to divulge to anyone who doesn't know them," he explained. "You're the same way. You both have dangerous secrets, but you keep them hidden inside."

"My secrets won't attack my friends, though!" Sasuke protested.

Kakashi looked at him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"One of your secrets nearly killed Naruto last year, if I remember correctly."

Sasuke flushed and turned away, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. So he had made a few mistakes! So what! He was human, and humans weren't perfect – but he would never _intentionally_ attack Naruto, would he?

Memories came flooding back to him and he paled. He had. Unclenching his fists and allowing his hands to settle on the ground, the boy tried to shut out the memories that hounded him. He had almost killed Naruto. He didn't want to remember that though! He didn't want to visit that part of his life again.

Kakashi watched his student, wondering how Sasuke would deal with this. He knew that, no matter what, it wasn't his place to speak about Naruto's secret, even to his teammates. The law didn't really have anything to do with it either, since Kakashi could really care less about the law – it was all about the trust that the boy placed in his companions. If Naruto was ready for them to know, then _he_ would tell them and not Kakashi.

"Just don't bug him about it, Sasuke, because you know that you've made the same mistakes that he has," Kakashi told his student. "The only difference in the reasons behind the mistakes. However, the result is still the same, so I wonder if the reasons really matter."

Sasuke thought about that, but before he could ask any more questions, Kakashi had already fallen back asleep. He sighed, staring at Naruto.

Secrets, eh?

What exactly could the blonde idiot hide?

_

* * *

Kyuubi-kun's Korner! _

_Don't mind this chapter. I was stuck for ideas, and then all of the sudden, I had the urge to listen to industrial music. Gotta love my industrial. Anyways, yeah, this is chapter Seven of I can't be Born Again. Hope you liked it... Kyuubi-kun's off to update more fics..._


End file.
